Hearts Don't Breakeven
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: Quinn is dealing with heartbreak while Sam has moved on to Santana.


**Based on my current song obsession Breakeven by The Script. I really don't like Quinn but I wanted to do something different. I probably would've done better with a Rachel centered story, but I wanted to go outside my comfort zone. Enjoy! **

**Please review even if it sucks! I hate it so I won't mind!**

Quinn stared her at her reflection in the broken mirror in her locker. She wiped her tear stained face and shut the door, inhaling sharply as she saw Sam walk by with Santana's hand intertwined with his, as if their hands were meant to fit. She prayed to God that she wouldn't loose it again, but that proved to be worthless. Quinn took a few more deep breaths because the tears were beginning to fall again and that couldn't happen, not here. She held her head up high and sauntered down the hallway. Instead of feeling beautiful and popular and in control, she felt ugly and unimportant. Regardless, Quinn continued to stride down the hallway which she had secretly labeled the "amble of infamy" because "walk of shame" was too cliqued and desperate sounding. She entered the choir room with an air of false dignity. Everyone saw what Quinn wanted them to see. A strong, independent girl who doesn't let boys, or break-ups, or slutty, bitchy boyfriend stealers. Quinn took a seat next to Artie and Brittany and cast a smile in their direction. I was a true and genuine smile. Quinn had taken a liking to them, and they were really nice after the whole Sam fiasco. Quinn crossed her legs and waited for Mr. Schue to start rehearsal.

All of the Glee club members (including a surprisingly sympathetic Rachel Berry) had tried to comfort Quinn. Tina said that good things always come out of bad ones. Mercedes said that everything happens for a purpose. Quinn couldn't agree more, but those words were not going to change the fact that this whole situation sucked. Sam was with Santana Quinn was all alone; Sam wouldn't even look her way unless it was in disgust. If there was a reason for that, Quinn hoped it would make it self known soon, because it was hell trying to guess what that reason was.

If breaking up with someone who you love was supposed to leave a person heartbroken, then Sam was doing a hell of a job of acting like he wasn't. Sam went on with life like nothing was the matter, like he had never had feelings for Quinn, like she was an insignificant part of a past life. He would walk down the halls with Santana on his arm and act like he was so in love. He had successfully moved on from Quinn. And he was obviously not upset, because he never fails to look amazing. He was clearly sleeping well at night. Quinn was lucky if she could lie down for more than five minutes without crying. Sleep was most definitely out of the question. Sam could go wherever, do whatever, say whatever, and not seem evidently upset He was always going; he never had time to settle down and turn the little brain that he had off. Quinn on the other hand had nothing but time to think about Sam and all of the memories they had together.

Quinn didn't understand. She had no clue about what she was going to do without Sam. He was the best thing about her; he brought out the best in her. She didn't know how she was going to face him when every time she heard his name she choked up. And knowing that he absolutely did not feel the same way about her made it suck more. Everyone always says to never cry over someone who doesn't cry over you, but Quinn can't help it. Sam walked out on her. Now he has Santana to love and to care for, and yet he still, unknowingly, has Quinn's heart in the palm of his hand.

Life was still going to go on. Quinn can't stop the order of the universe. She can't make Sam love her, and she most certainly cannot make Santana any less than a bitch than she already is. She feels as if she's in a comatose. She's completely unaware of what's going on around her. She doesn't know anything anymore. She used to be on top. Quinn used to rule the school with an iron fist. Now, she can barely get dressed in the morning. All Quinn knew that she was breaking apart. She was falling to pieces.


End file.
